Today more than ever, the average American relies heavily on his handheld consumer electronics. This includes the entire gamut from cell phones, to computers and tablets, and to personal audio or audio/video devices. Audio headsets, especially in-ear monitors are the preferred mode of auditory transfer. They can be seen plugged into the ears of public transportation commuters and gym attendees to name but a few. With the sophistication of audio development at hand, it is no wonder that the consumer wants a device to allow them to experience these new levels of sound clarity and frequency response.
Henceforth, an improved in-ear monitor that is simpler to assemble and has an audio frequency tuneability that enhances the sound exiting the spout and delivered to the wearer, would fulfill a long felt need in the audio industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this. Thus, an in-ear monitor with improved sound output is provided by the embodiments set forth below.